Because of You
by Electronix Maximus
Summary: I changed the title, but anyways, a girl is saved by Jin Kazama in an incident where she was almost killed, being the goth girl, she was, she shows disrespect for her savior, but then, behind that facade, is love behind? CHAPTER 2 UP! Co-authored with Whi
1. Mr Are You Alright

_**A/N: **Hello there! This is my first fic ever and well, I beg you to review it. Well, I read Tekken 5's official site that Jin is 21 so I'll make it 21, with this fic happening after Tekken 5._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken or any of its' characters mentioned here, just Yoko Amayazaki._

_**Summary: **A martial arts expert. A cleaner of a Shinto Shrine. Jin Kazama and Yoko Amayazaki are complete opposites. But even if they're worlds apart...are their hearts connected to each other?_

Yoko Amayazaki was walking home when she was blocked by a group of strangers, led by a guy with dyed hair. They looked vicious, but she paid no attention until the leader demanded money.

"C'mon, give us your money now" the leader said. "Don't you just see me? Look at my clothes! I'm just a janitress" Yoko answered angrily at him. "Don't you think we'd be fooled by your little trick? Give us your money," he said while taking a knife. "Or you'll be dead" he continued. "Alright, here's my wallet, and my watch, and my Shinto Shrine ID Card, my Panda Club card, and my Diamond Island discount card" she replied while stuffing her things on his hand. "Alright, you've got money. Now..." the leader said when he was kicked by Yoko. "DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD GIVE ALL MY STUFF TO YOU? NEVER!" she shouted while picking up her things then casually walked away. "Bitch!" the leader shouted. He was really angry. _How could a girl kick like that? _he thought then whispered something to his gang. "Alright" they said.

_**The next day...**_

"Your shift's over" Yoko's boss said when she completely examined the Shrine. "Thank you" she answered. "Remember to take care, Yoko" the boss said. As Yoko walked to the dark alley where she was nearly killed last night..."You? Again?" she said to them. "You're going to pay miss" the leader said again. "Who are you anyway?" she replied. "Hwoarang. Now, where were we?" he said while taking out his pocket knife. _I need to buy some time. _Yoko thought then she got an idea. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted at him. "Don't play dumb with me!" Hwoarang shouted. "Uh...alright. Do you need a background information about me in case you would change _your _mind?" she said to him. "Grrr...you're really getting on my nerves! ALRIGHT!" Hwoarang said. "I work at a Shinto Shrine. Would you mind sparing my life?" she said to him while smiling. "NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" he said then pointed his knife at Yoko's neck. He raised it up, ready to kill forcefully when a hand stopped him. It was Jin Kazama. "Ouch! HEY THAT HURTS!" Hwoarang said to him then Jin punched his face. "GRRR! I'M GOING BACK KAZAMA AND I WILL BEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Hwoarang shouted then he ran away with his gang. "Are you alright?" Jin said to her, then Yoko punched him on the stomach. "I don't need your help Mr. Are You Alright! I could've done that myself. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm going to follow your orders!" she shouted. "Do you want to get killed?" he said. "YES!" she said then threw her backpack on Jin's head. "DON'T SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE ON ME ANYMORE!" she shouted then left. Jin Kazama opened her bag and saw her Panda Club card. "Yoko Amayazaki...now I know your name" Jin said then took the card.

_That guy...grrr...just because I'm a woman...grrr..._Yoko thought then she threw her pencil. _But it's kinda nice that he "saved" me. _Yoko thought then she dozed off to sleep.

At the Mishima Mansion, Jin was busy drawing Yoko. "Why can't I ge the face right?" Jin said to himself and after a few more erases, he finally drew her. "Yes. Now, by tomorrow, I can find you" he said then kept the drawing in his bag.

_**The next day, again...**_

Yoko was walking to the Shinto Shrine when she saw "Mr. Are You Alright" talking to a woman while showing a piece of paper when she overheard their conversation. "Have you seen this girl? Yoko Amayazaki is her name" he said. "I've seen that girl! She's one of my employees" the woman replied. She put her hand on her head and went to the nearest trash can to hide. "Can you tell where she is?" Jin said. "Oh, she'll arrive in 5 minutes, her shift's at 9" the woman replied with a grin. "Thanks" Jin answered then sat near the bench where Yoko had been hiding. She was unlucky, as Jin was eating. He opened the trash can, finding Yoko. "What?" she answered angrily. "Well...I was just wondering, would you like your knapsack back?" Jin said then handed Yoko's backpack. "GRR! OF COURSE!" she shouted then gave Jin an uppercut. "I was just asking" Jin said then limped away. "What now? Are you a coward?" Yoko taunted then went straight to her shift.

_**A/N: **Did you like it? Well then, submit your reviews now! I'd be happy if you will, I beg you please!_


	2. Welcome to Yoko's Doom

_**A/N: **Hi! I'm back for the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken or any of its' characters mentioned in this fic, again, just Yoko Amayazaki!_

_**Past Chapter's Last Paragraph: **Yoko was walking to the Shinto Shrine when she saw "Mr. Are You Alright" talking to a woman while showing a piece of paper when she overheard their conversation. "Have you seen this girl? Yoko Amayazaki is her name" he said. "I've seen that girl! She's one of my employees" the woman replied. She put her hand on her head and went to the nearest trash can to hide. "Can you tell where she is?" Jin said. "Oh, she'll arrive in 5 minutes, her shift's at 9" the woman replied with a grin. "Thanks" Jin answered then sat near the bench where Yoko had been hiding. She was unlucky, as Jin was eating. He opened the trash can, finding Yoko. "What?" she answered angrily. "Well...I was just wondering, would you like your knapsack back?" Jin said then handed Yoko's backpack. "GRR! OF COURSE!" she shouted then gave Jin an uppercut. "I was just asking" Jin said then limped away. "What now? Are you a coward?" Yoko taunted then went straight to her shift._

At the Shinto Shrine, Yoko's boss was mad at her. "Yoko Amayazaki, why did you ignore that man?" her boss said. "Well, he, uh...who is he anyway?" Yoko replied. "Like you don't know, Yoko, that man is Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mishima's grandson, the heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu!" the boss shouted. _Jin Kazama? Uh...oh..._Yoko thought then put a face of anger. "Well, I don't care if he's the grandson of The Flying Dutchman!" Yoko replied. "Sir Heihachi Mishima? You don't have to talk to him so disrespectfully!" the boss said. "Well then, maybe I'll just call him Old Troll" Yoko said. "...YOU'RE FIRED!" the boss shouted then sent the poor girl out. "But Davy Jones is..." Yoko said for her last joke hit. "Don't return here again!" the boss shrieked then closed the door. "Now what!" Yoko shouted then toss a stone at the nearby lake when..."HI YOKO!" Asuka Kazama said while passing by on her bike. "Asuka! Asuka! Asuka wait!" Yoko said while chasing her then Asuka put a stop. "What? What?" Asuka said energetically. "Do you have an available job?" Yoko said to her. "Yup, and it's got good payment" Asuka replied then winked at her. "Oh, really?" Yoko said then Asuka wrote something on a piece of paper. "Go to this address by tomorrow morning, I'll do the negotiations" Asuka said while giving an evil grin. "Negotiations? Do you know the owner?" Yoko said sarcastically. "Yes, he's a near relative! I'll meet you at your home today, give me your resumé!" Asuka said. "Great rhyme, by the way, I've got it right here" Yoko said while handing a long piece of paper to Asuka. "Alright! See you tomorrow at that address!" Asuka said then sped away. _What could that job be? _Yoko thought then walked home.

_**The next day, for the third time...**_

Yoko went to a very large and tall building. "This is the place" she said to herself then walked to the Entrance Door. "Who are you?" the security guard said. "I'm Yoko Amayazaki. I was hired here by a..." she said then the guard stopped her. "Yoko Amayazaki huh? Go proceed to the boss' office at the fifteenth floor, at the red door with a gold knob". "Thanks!" Yoko said then went to the Elevator but then..."Oh, shit. There's something wrong with this one" Yoko said then ran up the stairs. _Ten more laps, Yoko, ten more..._she thought then ran faster at the spiral staircases. At last, she reached the fifteenth floor. _Let's see, brown door, blue door, oh there it is! _Yoko thought again then knocked at the door. "Come in" the boss said. _Familiar voice but then, oh well..._Yoko thought then approached the door. The chair was facing the back which made her suspicious. "What's my job? I'm expecting 10,000 yen or more" she said to the boss. "Personal Assistant" the boss said. "PA? Oh, sure, sure! How much is the salary? I need money badly" she answered. "100,000 yen. Are you sure?" the boss said. "Yuppy yup yup! Now, if you don't mind, you can...uh, show your face now boss" Yoko replied. "For the last time, are you really sure?" the boss said to her. "YES!" she said happily. The chair turned around slowly, then..."Hi". "JIN KAZAMA?" Yoko shouted. "That's right" Jin said then sniggered. "How? Why? Asuka?" Yoko said in shock. "Asuka's my cousin, now, PA..." Jin said then looked at Yoko. "DAMN YOU BIG SHIT ON A FUCKING TOILET! I NEVER ACCEPTED THAT JOB!" Yoko said then bit her fingernails while Jin took out a tape recorder. "Oh, really?" Jin said with a tone to her then pressed the _PLAY _button on the recorder. "Yuppy yup yup!" the recorder said. "YOU'RE...YOU'RE INSANE!" Yoko said then went to the door but then Jin hit a remote and the lock said CLOSED. "Now, PA...can you massage my shoulders? Or you won't get your "badly needed" money" he said to her. "FUCK! ALRIGHT!" she said then went to Jin's table. Jin took off his jacket. "Who said that you would take off your jacket?" Yoko said to him angrily. "Well, if you're going to massage me, PA, I want to feel it" Jin said to her. "AARGH!" Yoko shouted then kicked Jin's chair.

_**The next day, again...**_

Back at Jin's office at 5AM, Yoko was there, looking at Jin's papers. _Damn, that big fuck Kazama..._she thought then called Ling Xiaoyu. "Hiyee! Who is this?" Xiaoyu said happily. "Death row next in line speaking...Xiao, I need your help!" Yoko said swiftly. "Oh, oh, you want some donuts?" Xiaoyu replied to Yoko. "No, no Xiao! There isn't much time, that big monster is coming!" Yoko answered to Xiaoyu frantically. "AAAH! MONSTER!" Xiaoyu screamed then hung up. "Oh man, big pile of shit. Wait..." Yoko said then looked at the open window. "That's it!" Yoko said then took off her ribbon which kept her hair in place and slid down the office quietly but then, Jin arrived. "Yoko?" he said to her.


End file.
